Makuta
The Makuta are a species of beings created by Mata Nui, originally intended to enforce peace and stability in the Matoran Universe. History The Makuta were a species created for the Matoran Universe. The first of them, Miserix, was created by the Great Beings. Given the template and material to create them, Mata Nui created a hundred more. The Makuta were a test-bed of Great Being experiments, including the use of Antidermis in biomechanics, the use of shadow as an element, and what sort of powers they could create give to biomechanical beings. They were envisioned as a race of scientists, who would create the Matoran universe’s ecosystems through the creation of Rahi and biomechanical plants. In the aftermath of the Matoran Civil War, Miserix decided to appoint a Makuta to each region of the universe to prevent another similar uprising. The Makuta later aided in defeating the League of Six Kingdoms, which were taking over the universe despite having been appointed to govern it. It was afterwards that a Makuta named Teridax began having thoughts of overthrowing the Great Spirit. Researching and gathering information, Teridax proposed a plan to rebel against Mata Nui to the Brotherhood. Having grown prideful and believing they had as much of a hand in creating the Matoran Universe as Mata Nui did, the majority sided with him. Those who refused were killed, and Miserix, who also refused, was secretly imprisoned. Teridax then took over as leader of the Makuta and put his Plan into motion. However, the species went through a speed bump when they discovered that they were evolving into gaseous beings. While they lose certain weaknesses like the need for sleep, eat, breathing, and the ability to feel pain, they also realized that unless they were contained, they would disperse and perish. With the aid of the Nynrah Ghosts, the Makuta received new shape-shifting armor that would make sure their essence was secured. They then realized that if their plan was to be discovered, their greatest foes would be Toa of Iron and Magnetism. They began a genocide of such Toa while also keeping an eye on their Matoran counterparts. With this act, the Makuta purged their inner light and became beings of pure shadow. Teridax then initiated his plan by infecting Mata Nui with a virus, which put him into a deep slumber three centuries later. Shortly before Mata Nui was put to sleep, Teridax traveled to Metru Nui and impersonated the city's leader, Turaga Dume. Teridax also hired three Dark Hunters, Nidhiki, Krekka and "Eliminator". He trapped the city's Matoran in special spheres and absorbed Metru Nui's power, as well as Krekka, Nidhiki, and Nivawk. However, after a lengthy battle, Teridax was trapped in a prison of Protodermis by the Toa Metru. He was later freed by Roodaka. The Makuta's plans becoming clear, the entire Matoran Universe population (those who weren't under the Brotherhood's thrall) began seeing them as a common enemy. Unknown to his fellow Brotherhood members, Teridax had plans of his own and began working to rid of his fellow Makuta while taking Mata Nui's power for his own. The Order of Mata Nui, seeing the severe damage the Makuta were causing, declared war on the Brotherhood. Miserix joined their side upon being freed. Teridax, having lost his body in a skirmish involving the Toa Mahri, had seven of the best Makuta travel to Karda Nui to find the Codrex and transform the Av-Matoran living there into Shadow Matoran. Two of the Makuta, Icarax and Krika, perished in battle while the others were obliterated in the resulting Energy Storms from Mata Nui's awakening. However, Mata Nui's body had been taken over by Teridax, effectively making him the ruler of the Matoran Universe. Teridax then forced the surviving Makuta to create an army of Rahkshi to serve him before exterminating them, leaving Miserix the only surviving Makuta and critically endangering the species. Teridax discovered that Mata Nui was still alive and had taken over a giant robot after having banished him into outer space within the Kanohi Ignika. The Makuta traveled to Bara Magna, where he battled the former Great Spirit. In the midst of the battle, Teridax unwittingly aided Mata Nui in his goal of reuniting the Spherus Magna fragments and reforming the planet. Mata Nui took the chance to kill Teridax when one of the moons, Bota Magna got close enough and he shoved the Makuta into its path. Miserix, who had traveled to Bota Magna at the time, is now on Spherus Magna and the only remaining Makuta left in the universe. Alternate Universes The Legacy Chronicles Makuta Teridax allowed two Makuta to survive after his takeover of the Matoran Universe, as long as they swore unwavering loyalty to him and his rule. These Makuta were Pyrez and Virox, and the former created the new Makuta Gartheon to serve Teridax as well. The Broken Order Universe In the Broken Order Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta (later known as the Makuta League) became rivals with the Kritor Alliance (later the Kritor Empire, and that universe's incarnation of the Order of Mata Nui) early on. They are currently deadlocked with the Kritor Empire in a war for the conquest of the Matoran Universe. Abilities and Traits Makuta were created out of liquid Antidermis, and their physical forms were composed of solid Antidermis and Protosteel armor. They have the power to shapeshift, though it requires large amounts of energy which can be acquired by absorbing others. All Makuta can create shadow hands made from shadow power. Makuta are also telepaths, able to read, detect, and interact with non-shielded minds. The species can produce Kraata from their bodies, the powers of which Makuta share. Kraata Powers }} Known Makuta The following is a list of named Makuta in the Prime Reality. *Miserix *Teridax * Icarax * Mutran * Antroz * Vamprah * Chirox * Krika * Bitil * Gorast * Spiriah * Kojol * Tridax *Makuta of Stelt Half-Makuta *Brutaka *Fritinast Grastem *Maka-Taka *Maori (Naokio's Antidermis resides inside his body) *Shaller (Jaller's Makuta half) *Xevach Trivia *In the Prime Reality, the only Makuta still alive are Miserix and an alternate Teridax from a parallel dimension. * Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Shadow Category:Antidermis Category:Sapient Species